


Broken Shadow

by Silvergolddragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aftermath, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergolddragon/pseuds/Silvergolddragon
Summary: Summary Yami is hurt beyond repair till he finally brakes releasing his own Yami to pick up the pieces and protect him maybe even love him.Monarchshipping





	Broken Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hello, everyone, this is a special birthday prompt challenge i thought you would like to read and do. the end date to do this challenge is March 2 2018 at 8 am eastern time.

Summary Yami is hurt beyond repair till he finally brakes releasing his own Yami to pick up the pieces and protect him maybe even love him. 

Monarchshipping

Yami wondered the streets of Domino tears in his eyes blurring his already poor vision as he collapsed by a tree in domino park hugging the coat that covered his shredded clothes. First, he was fired then he ruined his partner's kitchen getting kicked out, and everyone else just ignored him. On his walk to a cheap motel, five drunken gang members of Bandit Keith’s gang cornered and raped him multiple times taking most of his stuff and money. Now he was broken beyond repair and with no magic as the tears fell from his face. Lifting his sleeves, he clawed at the skin until it bled marking more of his tainted body as a black glow encased him before he blacked out. 

The black glow condensed into a ball glowing rhythmically like a heartbeat then formed and shaped a human body a few inches taller than Yami with dark tanned skin, black clothes with ruby eyes and tips. The male blinked a few times confused on why he was out of the puzzle until a low whimper from Yami then the flood of recent events made it all clear. Picking up the broken teen the elder whispered a few soothing words to Yami's ear as the teen fall back into the darkness of sleep. 'Now the hard part.' the elder thought to let his mind sort through Yami's memories as anger burned in his eyes at his Anku's ignorant friends even Yami's partner ignored his emotions running rampant through the mind link. "No need to fear any longer Anku I'll take better care of you then those fools have since they forget that you are also human." The elder sealed Yugi from making contact with Yami, but Yami's thoughts and feelings still went through to Yugi as a one-way link keeping it wide open. 

Teleporting to an abandoned mansion the elder set about his magic reversing time around their new home while adding modern-day touches to the old house. Entering the master suite, he placed Yami on the large circular bed calling forth some of the first aid bandages and ointments. "shh everything's going to be alright I'm here now Anku just relax." the elder whispered to his charge as the creams were applied stinging Yami a bit while the younger whimpered until it was all done curling into a dreamless sleep shivering slightly with the cold air. Draping a heavy blanket over Yami, Atem ran his hand through Yami's hair watching the smaller snuggle up to the side like a kitten. 

Three days later 

Atem smiled slightly when he saw Yami move mumbling in his sleep about a teddy bear knowing Yami was now as vulnerable and impressionable like a child. He would have to start from scratch and work up from what Yami remembers speaking of who said the person was sitting up rubbing his eyes sleepily no marks marred his now snow white skin. "Good morning my light how are you feeling today?" A simple yet complicated question for now broken mind of the younger one. "... Tired... Empty... Yami no member but light and black." Yami frowned his eyes closed tight in concentration, but it hurt trying to remember just leaving him with a pounding headache.


End file.
